


Виски

by AstarothAshtar



Category: Oleg Rogozin, Тринадцатый отдел - Олег Рогозин | The Thirteenth Division - Oleg Rogozin
Genre: Alcohol, Fantasy, Gen, Horror, Ireland
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstarothAshtar/pseuds/AstarothAshtar
Summary: Пасторальная ирландская зарисовка и немного ужасы.Канон - "Первая кровь осени"
Relationships: Killoran
Kudos: 5





	Виски

**Author's Note:**

> Канон: Первая кровь осени  
> Дэйв Киллоран, ОМП  
> Написан для команды WTF Oleg Rogozin 2018

От крепкого запаха перегара щипало в глазах. Киллоран помахал свободной рукой перед лицом в бесполезной попытке развеять алкогольные пары, подхватил за спинку основательный деревянный стул и переставил его к столу бывшего сослуживца. В это время в пабе пока немного народу, а Тедди – ещё в кондиции, так что можно спокойно поговорить. Тем более, в штатском он не привлекал лишнего внимания – мало ли рыжих ирландцев в Ирландии.  
\- Здоров, Тедди.  
\- И тебе не хворать, Дейв, - слегка замедленно кивнул собеседник, покачнулся и старательно восстановил равновесие, для надёжности привалившись к стене. – Что нового в конторе?  
Дэйв пожал плечами и неторопливо отпил пару глотков виски из своего стакана, - Поймали того маньячину, что терроризировал девчонок в северном округе. Обычный псих, никакой не вампир… А шуму-то было, шуму! Помнишь те заголовки? Ричардсон пошёл на повышение. В остальном – текучка, сам представляешь.  
Оба со знанием дела покивали, выпили.  
\- Вампир, - пренебрежительно фыркнул Тедди. Задумчиво глядя в стакан, взболтнул янтарную жидкость, - Есть твари, после которых и костей не найдёшь. Хотя, конечно, где-то может и вампиры есть, я сейчас чему угодно могу поверить… - Тедди резко замолчал.  
\- Это связано с твоей отставкой? – осторожно поинтересовался Дэйв.  
\- Да я бы сам не поверил, - негромко протянул Тедди, на удивление внятно выражающийся для своего состояния. – Никто и не поверил. Только нахера мне придумывать? Чтобы оправдать алкоголизм? Так это следствие, а не причина, - он горько усмехнулся, любовно погладил бутылку виски. – Да, я тогда тоже был навеселе – отметил новое назначение. Утром покидал вещи при переезде, весь день бегал оформлял документы, то, сё… Ну потом выпил маленько. Но не до глюков же. Тем более, глюки не оставляют следы… - Похоже, на душе накипело, а Дэйв нередко вызывал у собеседников доверие. А может, Тедди просто дошёл до той точки, когда хочется выговориться, и неважно – кому.  
\- Так что в свой новый дом я вернулся уставший, как собака, но в хорошем настроении глубоко под вечер, уже смеркалось. Ещё такое золотистое сияние в воздухе при закате, - он неловко взмахнул рукой, едва не опрокинув почти пустую бутылку. – Так, это… Красиво там. Всю жизнь хотел жить в таком маленьком тихом городишке или деревне, а тут – ещё и служебная квартира. Западный Корнуэлл. Домик старенький, но добротный. Муниципальная собственность, - важным пьяным голосом протянул. – Только жильцы – кто помер, кто пропал куда-то… Вот и домик свободный. У крыльца кусты сирени. Помню, в тот вечер она одуряюще пахла. И так мне хорошо стало! Сел на веранде на стул, он там прям посередине стоял. Откинулся, расслабился, глаза прикрыл… Воздух тёплый, как парное молоко, темнеет потихоньку, тихо вокруг – ну, думаю, нашёл я свой родной уголок. Обустроюсь, заживу в своё удовольствие… Открываю глаза – а надо мной мягкое такое золотистое сияние. Красиво – не передать, как волшебство. Мерцает так… Потом ярче, затем силуэты медленно словно соткались из света. Маленькие, с крылышками. Я замер и себе не верю – вроде наяву, а и не слыхал о чуде таком. Слыхал, но в детстве, в сказках. А тут – вроде не настолько пьян. – Тедди выпрямился и посопел, заговорил резко, рублеными фразами. – Только вот как они полностью проявились, целый рой, и всё прибывают. И давай виться вокруг, как мотыльки. Целый хоровод. А затем как кинутся! Зубки мелкие, но острые, острее бритвы. Враз всего располосовали, - Тедди закатал рукав, показывая руку, с тыльной стороны всю изукрашенную мелкими белыми шрамиками. – Предыдущего владельца они подчистую сожрали, я так понимаю. Точно пираньи. Только кости и нашли. На этом самом стуле. Вот и меня - надкусили, да выплюнули. Я бы посмеялся, как они кашляли и плевались, если бы не орал от ужаса и боли. Бежал оттуда, не помню, как. Вот с тех пор я тихими летними вечерами лучше в пабе посижу, - Тедди щедро плеснул в ладонь виски и мокрой рукой похлопал себя по шее, пригладил волосы. – Не по вкусу им алкоголь. Так что, кому виски - зло, а кому – чистое спасение.


End file.
